


The Unlikely Friends

by kimmyiewrites (arosetosomeone)



Series: Finding Home [4]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Friendship, Headcanon, idk if that's an actual thing but i'm making it a thing, the heir trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arosetosomeone/pseuds/kimmyiewrites
Summary: This is mainly just me getting this head canon I created after a Darcy and Katherine scene in my fic Finding Home. An inside look of their friendship because honestly we just need more of these three in general au or not.





	The Unlikely Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Another little one shot sparked from a scene in the fic. Hope you enjoy this brief history of the journalism kids, the heir trio, the forgotten trio, Katherine's supposed only friends. IDK what to call them all I know is there is not enough love for them so here's my take set in my au setting.

Despite their parents being competitors, Katherine Pulitzer, Darcy Reid, and Bill Hearst Jr, were the best of friends. The other children of the big wigs that surrounded them seemed happy to live their life one social event to the next. Not these three. The trio wanted to change the world, use their influence for good. They just happened to have the families to help with that. All three of them believed in the power of the press, knowing that they would follow in their father’s footsteps by turning to journalism. After that though, they would change course and use it in a far better way than their fathers’. 

Katherine had the biggest fight in doing this. Joseph Pulitzer did not want his daughters going anywhere near a newspaper. Darcy and Bill helped her anyway. In high school they all joined the school paper. Katherine was the journalist, Bill helped with the editing, and Darcy helped with the printing and distribution. They were a team, they always were. Until Bill’s father insisted that he start learning the family business. 

Bill’s father wasn’t the most pleasant of men. Katherine knew this first hand with how much her father and Bill’s fought. She and Darcy just never expected it to rub off on Bill. As time went on, Bill grew more irritable, lashed out more, and just didn’t care like he used to. 

Darcy had even grown fearful for how Bill would react when he revealed that he was gay. He had told Katherine first and she had given him nothing but love in return. He dared to even say it made the two closer. It was a cover up though. What really made the two closer was the fact that they were beginning to tire of cleaning up Bill’s messes. 

To their surprise, Bill welcomed Darcy with open arms, claiming he always had a suspicion. They hoped it meant that the Bill they knew was in there somewhere and they just needed to get him away from his father to pull him back out. They went to the beach for spring break that year. It was just like how things were before. They never stopped laughing and it was lightest any of them had felt in years. 

Then they returned home and Bill tore Katherine’s latest article a part, essentially making her rewrite the whole thing. When she questioned him about it, he yelled at her, calling her a know it all like her father and claiming that she thought herself the leader of their small group when she was anything but. Katherine balled up her article and threw it at his face, calling him an asshole before running out of the room. 

Darcy stared at his friend momentarily in horror. Who was this person in his best friend’s body? He soon ran after Katherine to make sure that he was okay, pushing further when he heard Bill make a comment about how he needed to get his head out of Katherine’s ass. 

“I’m done.” Katherine had told Darcy and despite his best efforts, she stuck by her words. “You can’t help someone that doesn’t want it. I just hope he remembers who he is or realizes he needs to see someone.” She applied for a university in Chicago, planning on getting far enough away from those who were trying to keep her down. 

“When I’m gone, don’t go back to being his maid. You’ve got dreams too.” She told Darcy before she boarded the plane for her new beginning. 

Darcy listened, for the most part. It was a little difficult when they became roommates and went to the same university for the same degree. He learned how to properly wrap bandages for a boxer’s fracture and learned how to adjust to his friend’s new take on life. Bill was just trying to please his father until he took over the Journal. Darcy had even told Katherine this on one of their weekly phone calls. Katherine still was weary, wondering if even then their friend would come back. 

When Katherine came home for the holidays, Bill had apologized for how he had treated her the rest of high school. He wanted to start again and Katherine agreed, even if she still kept him at arm’s length. They learned how to be friends again with this distance between them. They no longer told each other everything or went to the other for advice as often as they used to but they grew to be civil. Darcy was just glad that they seemed to work it out and he no longer had to sit on pins and needles when the two were in the same room together. Sure he was sad the only time the two spent time together was when all three of them hung out but they all had to figure out their new normal. 

Graduation day came and Katherine stayed in Chicago. They visited each other as often as they could. Bill and Katherine even began to ask small favors of each other again as long as it pertained to a story. Katherine landed a job at the Chicago Tribune and stayed there until she could no longer take writing the fluff pieces she had been tasked with. Darcy started out at Buzzfeed before moving to a small magazine and moving up the chain to become editor. Bill went to work at the Journal. He started out as a journalist before his father made him an editor over one of the smaller sections. Once he proved himself there he became editor of the crime section. Now that they’re all back in New York, it’s time the people knew, a new era of journalism was about to begin.

  
  
  
  



End file.
